


Blushing Bright Red

by afteriwake



Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly is fairly sure Martin fancies her, and one day he might even get around to letting her know. But sometimes a woman has to take matters into her own hands and tell someone that she fancies him right back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blushing Bright Red

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic in my "Thirteen Fluffy Fics For Thirteen Ships" challenge and my first time writing Cabin Pressure fic (which is nervewracking as hell, considering I've only listened to four episodes so far). Hopefully I got Martin right so if I didn't, I apologize. I'll work harder next time. But anyway, this was inspired by an **otpprompts** prompt ( _Imagine person A wearing a scarf, and person B kissing them on the cheek causing them to get flustered and turn bright red, and cover their face with their scarf_ ).

She had no idea what to do with him.

She had thought she could read Martin Crieff well by now. She was _fairly_ sure he fancied her, though she wasn’t quite sure. He found excuses to come see her when he was in London, stopping by for a cup of coffee or lunch. Not actual dates, she supposed; neither of them actually _called_ them dates, even if they rather felt like them. And he’d bring her trinkets and gifts from all the different places he traveled with MJN Air, little things he said that made him think of her. Any time she could, when they could actually plan for him stopping by, she’d send him off with a tin of homemade biscuits and maybe some of the blend of tea they had when he was over that he liked so much.

But they weren’t in a relationship, as far as she could tell. They’d never said the words, claimed the other was their significant other. But she found herself turning down other offers of dates and coffees. And he seemed to be finding more and more reasons to be in London. So maybe they were something? But if they were…what were they to each other? That was the question.

She’d been relaxing at her home, Toby sitting on her lap as she was reading the latest book by Stephanie Laurens, when there was a distinctive knock on her door. She felt her heart lift when she realized Martin had come to pay her a visit. She gently removed Toby from her lap and set her book down, and then got up and went to her door and opened it. Martin stood there, grin on his face. “Hello, Molly,” he said.

“Hi, Martin,” she said, answering his grin with one of her own. He had his hands behind his back and she knew that meant he had something for her. She knew he had very little money so the fact he got her anything meant more to her then he really knew. A moment later he pulled his hands out and then handed her a bag. She took it and then moved out of the way so Martin could come in. She watched him come in and move over to Toby, petting him. She smiled at that, and then looked in the bag. Inside was a little Eiffel Tower statuette and she pulled it out. “You went to Paris!”

“Yeah,” he said, looking up. “Carolyn had us take a very important client there, but Arthur…” He shook his head and sighed. “It was a near disaster, as usual, but we made it through. I had some time before we came back and I saw this in a shop window and I remembered you collect landmark statues.”

“I didn’t have any from France,” she said, taking it out of the bag and studying it closely. It was really quite pretty. She set the bag down on her table and then took it to the shelf where she kept her collection. Nearly half of her current collection had come from Martin, she realized as she looked for the perfect spot for the statuette. When she found it she set it down and admired it. “Come take a look. It fits perfectly.”

Martin moved away from Toby and came over, looking at the collection. “It does look like it fits there perfectly,” he said. “Maybe next time I get to go somewhere, you could come with me, pick out your own statuette.”

“Really?” she asked, her eyes wide as she turned to look at him. “Oh, I would love that.” She leaned over and kissed his cheek softly. “That would be spectacular.” Martin hadn’t taken his scarf off yet and he ended up pulling it up over his face, covering his mouth and chin and most of his cheeks. Molly could see he was blushing, though, because the tips of his ears were turning bright red, and it clashed with his ginger hair. She almost immediately felt bad. “Oh, I didn’t mean to embarrass you, Martin.”

“It’s all right,” he mumbled.

Molly turned to face him more. “Martin…do you like me? I mean, do you fancy me?” She reached over and lowered his scarf slightly. “Because I fancy you. I fancy you quite a bit, actually.”

“Really?” he asked, surprised. “But…I’m not…”

“Not like Sherlock?” she asked gently. “Or like Tom? Or any of the other men I’ve told you I’ve dated?” He nodded. “I know that. I like you anyway. I like you because you’re a very good man, a very kind man. You’re sweet and charming, and you’re very wonderful. And if you do fancy me, that would make me very happy.”

He gave her a grin at that and then looked down, extending his hand towards hers. She reached over for it and grasped it, threading her fingers through his. “Would you go out on a proper date with me?” he asked. “It won’t be all that fancy, but…”

“I would love to go out on an actual, proper date with you, Martin,” she said with a wide grin. “Unless you’d rather have me cook dinner for you tonight and then we can curl up with a film?”

He relaxed at that. “I think I’d like that more,” he said.

“Okay,” she said. “And you can tell me all about how everything went wrong in Paris and how you managed to get Douglas and Arthur out of whatever mess that you all managed to get into.”

“Well, _I_ wasn’t the one who got us out of the mess,” he admitted before launching into the story as they moved into the kitchen so Molly could get started on the meal. She listened intently and marveled at the fact that all she’d needed to do was simply ask Martin exactly how he felt about her. Whatever happened tonight and after that, she was going to be quite excited to see where it went.


End file.
